When capturing data such as pictures and moving images in mobile devices such as mobile phones to information processing devices such as personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”), users have used memory cards (for example, microSD cards) or dedicated cables so far.
When using a memory card, the user needs to remove the memory card from the mobile device to insert it into the information processing device. Moreover, when using a dedicated cable, the user needs to connect the mobile device and the information processing device with the dedicated cable.
In order to release the user from the above cumbersome operations, a technology for transferring data such as pictures and moving images in a mobile device to an information processing device by a wireless LAN has been developed. The use of a wireless LAN enables the user to easily transfer data without operations such as removing a memory card and connecting a dedicated cable.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-159053    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-117247
When using a wireless LAN, the user needs to set an SSID (Service Set IDentifier) and an encryption key of an access point used for wireless communication in a device to be a station. If communication by a wireless LAN is one-to-one communication, for example, between an information processing device and a mobile device, which are owned by the user, the user sets an SSID and an encryption key in a device to operate as a station between the information processing device and the mobile device.
For example, for capturing data, such as pictures, stored in one mobile device to a plurality of information processing devices, the user performs on each of the plurality of information processing devices the operation of registering information on the mobile device to enable wireless communication with the mobile device. Additionally, for transmitting the data from the mobile device to the information processing devices (in other words, for capturing the data stored in the mobile device to the information processing devices) in a state where the information on the same mobile device has been registered in the information processing devices in this manner, the mobile device searches the information processing devices to be transmission destinations of data. Consequently, the plurality of information processing devices where the information on the mobile device has been registered responds to the search by the mobile device. Hence, the mobile device is to detect the plurality of information processing devices as a search result. This configuration allows for easy transmission of the same data from the mobile device to all of the plurality of information processing devices. On the other hand, for transmitting the data from the mobile device to a specific information processing device (in other words, for capturing the data stored in the mobile device to a specific information processing device) in a state where information on the mobile device has been registered in the plurality of information processing devices, the plurality of information processing devices responds to the search by the mobile device; accordingly, it is difficult for the mobile device to identify an information processing device that the user wishes to set as a transmission destination of data. Contrary to such a relationship of one mobile device and a plurality of information processing devices, a similar problem arises also in a case where information on a plurality of mobile devices is registered in one information processing device.